This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Although fiber diffraction results to date reveal 100% correlation between the presence of prostate cancer in the patient and a particular change in the resultant pattern for skin samples, this proposal aims to address the following unresolved questions: 1. How early in the cancer growth is the change in the diffraction pattern observed? 2. Is skin the best tissue to use? 3. Do changes disappear following successful surgery or other treatments? 4. Is there a clear difference, observed for all patients, between the fibre diffraction patterns from patients with high and low grade prostate cancer? A positive answer to any or all of these would greatly enhance the usefulness of this test for all men.